The Story of Nicholas Potter
by Nerdy.Reading.Girl.97
Summary: In a world where Lord Voldemort never found out about the prophecy and was killed before he had the chance, what lies ahead for the Potter family? What happens when a young boy comes into their lives and steals the hearts of a family? Triggers: Child Abuse (slightly), Contains disciplinary spanking of young wizards by their parents when it is necessary.
1. Chapter 1: The Prologue

**The Story of Nicholas Potter**

 **Summary: In a world where Lord Voldemort never found out about the prophecy and was killed before he had the chance, what lies ahead for the Potter family? What happens when a young boy comes into their lives and steals the hearts of a family? Triggers: Child Abuse (slightly), Contains disciplinary spanking of young wizards by their parents when it is necessary.**

Chapter 1: The Prologue

Lily Potter was one of the best healers at St. Mungo's. Quite a few people believed it was because she was exceptionally loving and maternal. This is why she handled all of the children's cases. In fact, today she had a rather rare case in the wizarding world. A young wizard had been yanked from his home on allegations of abuse and was currently being treated by Lily Potter for various injuries. It broke the heart of Lily Potter but she'd never let the child see her so upset.

As the day progressed, Lily couldn't ignore the pull she felt to this five-year-old, curly blonde haired little boy. She could only describe it as the way she would feel if her eleven-year-old had been injured. Young Harry had always wanted a little brother and Lily's mind was suddenly filled with thoughts about if she and James adopted the small boy she was treating.

Was it a crazy notion? To adopt a child after their only son had just left for Hogwarts? But Lily couldn't deny her feelings for the little boy, so she did the only thing she could think of and while the child was sleeping, flooed to her husband's office to discuss this with him.

She was shocked when James agreed full-heartedly but the shock was a good shock, an excited shock. Lily Potter and James Potter would now not have one son but two, and that thrilled the couple and they hoped it would thrill their older son.

 **AN: So this is the prologue. I know it is not good and it probably doesn't make sense but the truth is, I began writing with chapter two but had to come up with a little back story so here it is. The first words I wrote were literally the first paragraph of chapter two and I am much happier with that than this. So anyway, I hope you enjoyed. I'm posting this and chapter two at the same time so just click the next button and I promise you'll be happier with this story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Family

**The Story of Nicholas Potter**

 **Summary: In a world where Lord Voldemort never found out about the prophecy and was killed before he had the chance, what lies ahead for the Potter family? What happens when a young boy comes into their lives and steals the hearts of a family? Triggers: Child Abuse (slightly), Contains disciplinary spanking of young wizards by their parents when it is necessary.**

Chapter 2: Welcome to Family

"Our son, Harry, he's already at Hogwarts but you've got quite a few years before you will go."

"I want to be in Gryffindor." The little boy told the witch as she held his hand tightly.

Lily laughed and patted the child's head. "Oh, I thank you will get along just fine with our family and friends." She smiled. "You know, Harry plays quidditch for Gryffindor, maybe once the season is underway we could take you to see a game, would you like that?"

"I'd love that Mrs. Potter." The child grinned.

"Nicholas, remember, just Lily." The witch told him softly.

The child nodded as he continued walking with the witch through the hallways on the sixth floor of St. Mungo's, the children's floor. "Lily?" He asked.

"Yes sweetheart?" Lily offered.

"What if they don't like me?" He asked nervously.

Lily ran a hand through the child's curly blonde hair and knelt down in front of him. "James and Harry will adore you. You won't get to meet Harry until we go to pick him up from Hogwarts, but he will be thrilled to have a little brother. James is on his way here right now and I promise you he's going to love you."

"They don't hit?" Nicholas asked.

Lily's expression softened even more than it was, more than she thought possible. "No sweetheart, I will not let anyone hit you like that ever again. There may be times when James or I will spank you for discipline but I promise you, it's nothing like the beatings you've had. It's a very passing and temporary pain."

"Okay." Nicholas nodded. "Lily?"

"Yes baby?" The witch asked the child as they continued walking.

"Why did you tell the other healer to make sure Remus didn't see me?" The child asked.

She smiled. "Remus is a very good friend; I suppose he is your Uncle Remus now. I didn't want him to get to meet you before James. He's a Hogwarts professor and here with an ill student."

"Okay." Nicholas agreed. "Lily?"

"Yes darling?" The witch smiled at the child's curiosity.

"Why did my parents do it to me? Why did they hurt me?" He whispered.

"Oh sweetheart" Lily mumbled as she stopped walking and knelt down in front of the child again "I don't know why, but I do know that I'll never let anyone hurt you again. You're safe now, as soon as we go to the ministry you'll officially be our son, by blood as well as by choice and we protect our children."

"Oh, Lily?" The child asked causing Lily to smile.

"Yes sweetheart?" She asked.

"Does a blood adoption hurt?" He asked.

"No sweetheart, it's very quick and pain free." Lily assured the child.

"What happens?" The child asked as they began walking back towards his room.

"Well, we go in front of some people in a special room, they'll take a drop of blood from you, James, and from Harry, then the person we've selected as your godfather will mix the four drops together with some ink and potions and the minister for magic will write the official documents in the mixture and we'll say some promises and then each of us will sign the paper, I as your blood mother, James as your blood father, Harry as your blood brother, and then your godfather." Lily explained the basics of the ceremony to the child.

"Who will be my godfather?" Nicholas asked curiously.

"It's going to be a big surprise for him; we aren't going to tell anyone until we are at the ministry." Lily smiled.

"Lily?" Nicholas asked quietly.

"Yes dear?" She asked as she lifted the child on the hospital bed.

"I'm hungry." Nicholas admitted.

"James and I are going to take you out for lunch when we got to buy you some things. He should be here any second now." The witch assured the child.

"Okay." The child smiled.

A soft knock outside the room on the wall, seeing as the door was open, had the child and the witch looking up. James Potter sported a smile as he saw his wife with the young child.

Nicholas suddenly seemed to lose his courage a little as he moved closer to where Lily sat on the bed with the arrival of a stranger in the room.

"Nicholas, darling this is James." Lily introduced her husband as he walked further into the room, studying the nervous child that now clung to his wife.

"He's safe?" Nicholas whispered to Lily who kissed the top of the child's head as she watched her husband slowly come closer.

"Yes darling, he's safe." She promised.

"Hello Nicholas, I'm James." James introduced himself as he knelt in front of the child so he would be more on the child's level.

"Hi." Nicholas squeaked.

"You know what Nicholas? On my way here I thought that you might want a friend so I stopped by the store." James told the child.

"A friend?" Nicholas asked as he peeked out from his hiding place with Lily.

"Someone you could hold and cuddle if you wanted." James nodded as he reached in his work briefcase which was expanded enough to carry everything a wizard could need.

"A friend." Nicholas nodded like James's words had caused him to suddenly be understanding.

James pulled out a stuffed lion with a Gryffindor scarf wrapped around its neck. Lily rolled her eyes at the fact her husband was already pushing a house the first day he met Nicholas but remembered that Nicholas already seemed to like Gryffindor.

"Thank you." Nicholas told James as he reached out and took the lion from the man that would soon become his father.

"So Nicholas, what kinds of things do you like to do for fun?" James asked the young child.

"I am trying to learn how to read but for now I like the pictures in books." Nicholas told him.

"We'll help you learn to read." Lily assured the child.

"James?" Nicholas asked causing Lily to smile that Nicholas was already asking James questions.

"Yes little one?" James offered with a grin.

"Are you a healer like Lily?" The child asked looking between the two.

"No little one, I am an auror." James answered with a smile.

"You catch dark wizards?" Nicholas asked.

"I sure try to." James smiled.

"Good, dark wizards are scary." Nicholas told the older wizard with all seriousness causing James to have to hold in a chuckle.

"James dear, did you bring some of Harry's old clothes like I asked?" Lily wondered.

"I did." James nodded pulling a sweater and pair of pants from his briefcase that Lily was sure had only been worn once.

Lily helped Nicholas change into the new set of clothes while James studied the child. There were scars on the child that James knew would be healed with potions eventually, but that he assumed his wife was holding off on another potion because the child had already taken so many recently. Once the child was dressed, Lily lifted him in her arms as he still clung to his stuffed lion.

"Ready?" James asked his wife once he had regained the composure he lost when he saw the marks on the child.

"Ready." Lily agreed. "What about you Nicholas, are you ready?"

"I'm ready." Nicholas agreed.

"I've asked Moony and Padfoot to meet us at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour for a treat after lunch; I do hope that's alright with you. I thought it would be good for Nicholas to meet them before tonight." James told his wife.

"That's fine with me; they should meet him before the ceremony." Lily agreed.

"Who are Moony and Padfoot?" Nicholas asked his soon-to-be legal parents.

"Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius." Lily explained hoping he'd remember the name Remus from earlier.

"Why do you call them Moony and Padfoot?" Nicholas questioned.

"That is a story for another day lion cub." James told the child as he ruffled his hair.

"Nicholas, you've used the floo network before haven't you?" Lily asked the child in her arms.

"Yes, loads of times." He agreed.

"Good, this will be easy then." Lily smiled.

Lily held Nicholas, just in case, so she wouldn't have to worry as much about her new child, while James flooed right after his wife and youngest child.

They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and James found a table for the three. "What do you like to eat Nicholas?" James asked after ordering three pumpkin juices.

"I don't know." The child shrugged. All Nicholas had been fed for as long as he could remember was cabbage stew and plain bread.

"Hmm, when Harry was your age he really liked Game Pie, have you ever tried that?" Lily asked the child.

Nicholas shook his head. "What is it?"

"It's a lot of different kinds of meats and vegetables in a pie crust." Lily explained hoping the child would agree because the pie was high in nutrition and exactly what a malnourished child needed.

"Okay." Nicholas agreed.

James ordered one order of Game Pie and two orders of Roast Hog and then turned his attention to the nervous looking child. Nicholas was looking around the room nervously, afraid of every new person he saw. James was sitting closest to the wall, Nicholas to his right near the restaurant and James had the idea of letting Nicholas feel a little more secure.

"Nicholas, do you want to trade seats with me?" He offered. The child nervously nodded and James stood up and let Nicholas have his seat as he took the now empty one. "That's better, isn't it?"

"Yes." Nicholas agreed but still clung to the lion James had given him.

"So Nicholas, what is the most fun thing you could ever imagine doing?" James asked, trying to distract the child.

"I like animals, but the most fun would be watching quidditch." The child answered with a smile.

James practically beamed with excitement over this revelation "Did Lily tell you that Harry is the seeker for Gryffinodor?"

"He's the seeker?" Nicholas asked as his blue eyes grew wide.

"He is." James said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"He is playing in his first match in a month or so, I told Nicholas that we could all try and go." Lily told her husband.

"Would you like that?" James asked the child.

"Very much." The child nodded.

"Do you have a favorite professional team?" James asked the child.

"The Montrose Magpipes." The child told James with a hint of pride.

"Your Uncle Remus will be thrilled." James chuckled. "I myself like the Puddlemere United and then Sirius and Harry are die-hard Chudley Cannons fans."

"What about you Lily?" Nicholas asked.

"The Holyhead Harpies, though I do say I find the Magpipes games very entertaining." Lily told the child as the food for the three was placed on the table.

The rest of the meal went just like this, various topics being discussed, James and Lily learning new things about their new son. After they finished their meal, the group made their way to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, where Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were waiting outside.

"There's the little dragon." Sirius smiled as he came over to the group but Nicholas quickly hid behind James's legs.

"He's a little nervous around new people." Lily reminded Sirius with a small scowl at how he approached their soon-to-be son.

"Hello Nicholas." Remus spoke softly as he slowly approached the child, that unbeknownst to him, would be his godson.

Nicholas shyly peaked around James's legs at the man with a small smile and a gentle demeanor. "Hi." Nicholas squeaked.

"I like your lion, what's his name?" Remus asked as he knelt down in front of the child but far enough away that the child wouldn't become nervous.

"I think I'm going to name him Godric, like Godric Gryffindor." Nicholas explained.

"I like that name." Remus smiled. "How was your lunch?"

"It was good, I got…what was it called Lily?" He asked gaining a little bit of volume.

"Game Pie." Lily supplied.

"Yeah, I had Game Pie and Pumpkin Juice." Nicholas agreed.

"Those are some of my favorites." Remus agreed with a smile. "What about ice cream? Do you have a favorite flavor that you're excited for?"

"I've never had ice cream before." Nicholas admitted.

"Well, I like chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts on top but Sirius really like strawberry and peanut butter. I think Lily's favorite is still pumpkin and vanilla and James's pistachio and chocolate." Remus told the child with a smile.

"I think I want the pumpkin and vanilla. I like pumpkin." Nicholas decided.

The group made their way inside and James ordered the five ice creams while Lily found a table for the group to sit at. Lily was surprised that Nicholas now clung to James but the two had bonded substantially at lunch. James lifted the child up so he could watch the ice cream magically be scooped into cones which Nicholas found extremely fascinating.

James levitated the cones to the table for the group and then settled Nicholas in the chair between him and Lily, across from Remus and Sirius. As the group ate their ice cream, Nicholas slowly began to warm up to Remus and Sirius. If there had been even the slightest bit of doubt that Remus was the right man for the job of godparent for the child, that doubt was completely diminished after seeing how he interacted. Part of that was probably because Remus, as a professor, was around children more so than Sirius, an auror, but part of it, at least in the minds of James and Lily, was just a natural bond forming.

After ice cream Remus and Sirius said goodbye and vowed they'd see the child in just a few hours and then came shopping, everything from robes to toys, and some sweets. It was here that Nicholas acknowledged the Potter family as his own, twice.

"Mr. Potter, can we get a picture for the Daily Prophet?" Nicholas heard as he stood by James picking out some treats.

"Why do they want pictures of us?" Nicholas asked curiously as he put down the Lemon Drops in exchange for some Chocolate Frogs. "Is it because we're going to be a family tonight?"

Lily's heart had soared when she heard the innocent question and she had lifted Nicholas in a hug, allowing the Daily Prophet a single picture but also requesting they get one at the ministry with Harry in the picture as well.

Just as they were about to leave Sugarplum's Sweets Shop, Nicholas stopped walking which caused James and Lily, both holding one of his hands, to stop walking as well. With Godric tucked under his arm he looked up at his soon-to-be parents and shook his head.

"What is it Nicholas?" James asked the child.

"We need to get Harry some treats. I bet he'd like Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean." Nicholas told the pair.

Both adults smiled at him and nodded, buying some treats for their eleven-year-old, and then leaving the store to go Floo home.

Once at the manor that had once belonged to James's father, a large manor complete with house elves and a small practice quidditch pitch in the backyard, James and Lily took Nicholas up to his bedroom, the room across the hall from their room. Nicholas had earlier settled on decorating his room to be Montrose Magpipe and quidditch in general themed, so they had bought a few moving portraits of players to hang up and as they stepped in, James enchanted the walls and ceiling. During the day, it would look like a quidditch match was being played, but anytime Nicholas needed a nap or was going to sleep for the night, it would be a perfectly clear and starry night. James even told Nicholas that in the winter time, it would look like it was snowing.

"This whole room is mine?" Nicholas asked.

"Yes sweetheart and your bathroom is in that door, and closet in that one." Lily told the child as she began putting his new things away in the appropriate places, changing the previously plain bedding to Gryffindor scarlet and gold with Montrose Magpipe sheets.

"Is there anything else you want done to your room?" James asked the child who was stifling a yawn, trying to hide his exhaustion.

"I like it just like this." He told the wizard.

"Are you tired Nicholas?" Lily asked the young boy as he yawned again.

"A little bit." Nicholas admitted.

"I'll tell you what, why don't you take a nap and I'll wake you up when it's time to get ready for the ministry." Lily told the child.

"Okay." Nicholas agreed.

Lily gently lifted the child on the bed and untied his shoes and pulled them off his little feet. She pulled the blankets back and transformed the clothes Nicholas was wearing into pajamas before tucking him under the covers. "Sleep well sweetheart." She told the child as he kissed his forehead.

"We'll be just across the hall if you need us." James promised as he ran a hand through the child's hair.

Nicholas nodded and cuddled Godric as he got comfortable in the large bed. Nicholas, like any other boy that had such an eventful few days, fell fast asleep before James and Lily had even left the room.

 **AN: Well, I certainly hope this chapter made up for the prologue. I'm currently finishing up chapter six but I won't post chapter three until chapter seven is complete. Based on my work schedule that might be sometime tomorrow but it might take until sometime next week. Please review, I love your thoughts and criticism (constructive preferably).**


	3. Chapter 3: Now by Blood

**The Story of Nicholas Potter**

 **Summary: In a world where Lord Voldemort never found out about the prophecy and was killed before he had the chance, what lies ahead for the Potter family? What happens when a young boy comes into their lives and steals the hearts of a family? Triggers: Child Abuse (slightly), Contains disciplinary spanking of young wizards by their parents when it is necessary.**

Chapter 3: Now by Blood

Lily Potter had been getting ready for the adoption ceremony from the time she got home. She had picked out her own dress and robes to wear to the ministry as well as James's, and Harry's, and Nicholas's, she had even gone as far as to have mentioned the color scheme she wanted to Remus and Sirius earlier that day. She knew the Daily Prophet would want photographs of the new family and she wanted for the family to look good. James had insisted on Gryffindor colors so she had coordinated the outfits in scarlet and gold.

Once Lily was ready, and it was close to time to leave for the Ministry, Lily Potter made her way to the sleeping five-year-old child's bedroom. He looked extremely tiny in the large bed and for a moment, she wished she could let the child sleep longer, but she needed to wake him, and get him ready for the ceremony.

Once awake, Lily helped Nicholas bathe and then got him dressed in his scarlet dress shirt and khaki pants with a golden bowtie. She took his hand and led him down to the library where James was re-organizing the books, something he did nearly once a week.

"What are you doing?" Nicholas asked as he dropped Lily's hand and made his way to the wizard.

"I'm organizing the books by category and alphabetical order. See, this section here are books about potions, and that section is about magical creatures, and that one, that's the section with books you'd like. _The Tales of Beedle and the Bard_ was always one of my favorites at your age." James told the child.

"Can we read one?" Nicholas asked hopefully.

"When we return from the Ministry how about I read you one to go to sleep?" James offered.

"Okay." Nicholas smiled.

"We're meeting Dumbledore, Harry, Remus, and Sirius at Remus's so we can all enter together, we should get going." Lily told the boys.

"That means, we're meeting them outside the Ministry so Lily can make Harry change." James smirked at the little boy in front of him.

Nicholas giggled and Lily rolled her eyes. "Let's go, I want to meet Harry!"

"Alright little one." James decided. "I'm going to hold you while me floo alright?"

"Okay." Nicholas agreed.

James lifted the child in his arms and then he, Lily, and Nicholas all flooed to Remus's quarters in Hogwarts. Prior to the group's arrival, Harry had been sitting anxiously with his godfather. He, while a little disoriented by how quickly everything was happening, was excited for a little brother. He saw how the older Weasley kids joked with Ron and he was excited to have someone to play with, even if his new brother was only five.

"Prongslet, you're practically bouncing with excitement." Sirius told his godson.

"It's exciting, I mean, I've practically asked for a little brother for eleven years now." Harry told his godson. "What's he like?"

"He's pretty timid at first Harry, he'll warm up though. He suffered something a child never should and although I haven't seen him around other children, I know around adults he is frightened at first." Remus told his nephew for all intents and purposes.

"He already wants to be in Gryffindor and see you play quidditch. In fact, he's latched on to a stuffed lion with a Gryffindor scarf on its neck that he's named Godric." Sirius pointed out.

"Professor, how exactly will the ceremony work?" Harry asked the oldest wizard in the room.

"A special ink of sorts will be brewed with a mixture of ink, potions, and drops of each of your blood. The blood is not taken painfully though so don't fret, you won't even feel it. the documents will be signed after vows of sorts are taken and then Nicholas will be just as much related to you as he would be if your mother had given birth to him." The elder explained.

Before much more could be said however, the floo flashed and in walked Lily and James, though James was holding a curly blonde haired boy that Harry had yet to meet.

"Mum, Dad!" Harry called as he stood up.

Lily's heart warmed seeing Harry for the first time since he had left for Hogwarts. Lupin had of course offered to let them see Harry whenever they wanted in his quarters but Lily and James had decided to let Harry have the full Hogwarts experience, without parents popping in. The only time James planned to use that invitation, aside from solely visiting his friend, was if Harry were to ever land in more trouble than a detention could solve, or of course if Harry was hurt, but generally if students were injured severely at Hogwarts, they were either taken to St. Mungo's and their parents would meet them there, or their parents were summoned to the hospital wing at school.

"Harry, sweetheart, I've missed you." Lily told her son as she hugged him, kissing the top of his head.

"I've missed you too Mum, but I love Hogwarts." Harry told his mother.

Nicholas watched the scene with curious eyes. He didn't feel afraid of Harry, Harry was not big enough to hit him, not in the way he was afraid of at least. "Harry, come meet Nicholas." James offered.

Harry hesitantly made his way to the small boy, remembering what he had been told about the child being frightened. "Hey, I like your lion." Harry spoke softly.

Lily noticed how much Harry reminded her of Lupin in this moment, right down to the same conversation starter with the boy.

"I named him Godric." Nicholas told the older boy softly.

"I like him." Harry decided causing his mother to roll her eyes and father to chuckle.

"Harry, darling go change into these and then we'll be going." Lily told her son as she handed over a stack of clothes which Harry took and headed off to the bathroom in Remus's quarters.

"Young Nicholas, I've been anxiously awaiting your presence." The eldest wizard spoke softly. "Lemon drop?"

"Can I?" Nicholas asked Lily who smiled.

"Go ahead." She agreed.

Albus Dumbledore handed the child a lemon drop, eating one himself, and smiled. He too asked Nicholas all about Godric, which thrilled the child, and soon enough, Harry came out in his scarlet sweater with a white button down shirt underneath with a golden tie and khaki pants, matching his soon-to-be younger brother.

"We should be going, Harry, stick to Sirius's side in the floo network. It's pretty chaotic to floo into the Ministry." James told his son.

And just seconds later the group was in the always bustling Ministry of Magic. James carried Nicholas while he held Lily's hand, his two best friends, other son, and mentor close behind him. As the group walked through the ministry, Daily Prophet reporters already started taking pictures of the famous wizarding family, excited for the Boy who Lived to become an older brother, not to mention with the career statuses of Lily and James.

"Why are they taking pictures?" Nicholas whispered to James.

"The Daily Prophet seems to enjoy taking pictures of our family Lion Cub." James told the child. "It's alright, they're just curious."

The group of seven got on an elevator, taking it to a department not used very often, the adoption department. In the wizarding world, adoptions weren't typical. There was a rare occasion of a muggle-born child wizard's parents dying and the wizarding world intervening before the child could be placed in the muggle foster system, but that only happened maybe once every two or three years. There was also the rare occasion a godparent wasn't named for a wizard child, so they were placed for adoption, and the even rarer case of child abuse, but typically, that was a once or twice per year situation.

There were two options for adoption in the wizarding world, a simple contract adoption or a blood adoption. Usually, witches and wizards opted for blood adoption, because it was more binding. A blood adoption made the new child a blood relative, which made inheritances and things like blood wards effective. It was also more unbreakable than a contract adoption and the ceremony in itself was such a special ceremony that most wizards and witches considered it for the fact of that.

Lily and James had of course asked Remus and Sirius to attend, as well as several colleagues, Hogwarts staff, the entire Order of the Phoenix, and other families they were friends with. Given James's status as the head Auror, the minister himself would be officiating the ceremony and other high up Ministry officials would be in attendance, including Lucius Malfoy, to James's dismay. There was also a guest that Lily was hoping would choose to come but wasn't sure if he would or not. Severus Snape was still a fairly good friend of Lily's and she wanted him to take part in the ceremony. James and Sirius had come to a sort of truce after James saved Sirius's life, twice. First in the shrieking shack, and then again during the wizarding war, by stopping an attempt to kill Snape, these two circumstances on top of a lot of maturation on James's part had made the truce between the two a lot easier than before. There was still a rivalry, and the two were not friends by any means, but they were courteous towards each other, even if Sirius still held a larger grudge against the man which in turn, caused a sort of disrespect from Harry towards the professor which on several occasions, landed him over his father's knee.

"Sirius and I will leave you here and see you inside." Dumbledore offered, the twinkle in his eyes meeting Remus before he left.

Remus looked slightly confused causing his friend to chuckle. "Well, I guess the old man has sort of ruined the surprise but, we want you to be Nicholas's godfather."

"I'd be honored." Remus smiled looking at the little boy in James's arms.

"Well James, we better not let anything happen to us or your friends will be raising our children." Lily giggled a little. "Though I do say Nicholas would probably be the least likely to be allowed to burn a house down."

"Sirius wouldn't let me burn a house down." Harry disagreed. "He'd let me explode one but not just burn it."

All the adults chuckled and Nicholas was set down on the ground and went over to Harry. "Harry?" Nicholas asked.

"Yeah?" Harry asked back.

"Will you teach me how to be a seeker one day?" The child asked with so much of a glisten of hope in his eyes it melted Lily's heart as she looked at the two boys.

"Once your older but for now, Dad will probably want to be the teacher." Harry agreed with a smile.

Harry was right; James may trust Harry more than most parents trust their eleven-year-old but not enough to teach a five-year-old to fly.

Harry and Nicholas spoke for a good thirty minutes, about everything, but Nicholas was mostly fascinated about Harry's life at Hogwarts, and Gryffindor, and quidditch. The way he looked at the older boy, Lily, James, and Remus could all tell he admire him a great deal. Cornelius Fudge's arrival ceased the conversation between the boys though, as Nicholas instantly made his way behind the closest adult to him, which just happened to be Remus who simply patted the child's shoulder.

"It's okay Nicholas, this is Cornelius Fudge, he's the Minister of Magic." Remus had explained gently.

Nicholas peeked around Remus at the man who was speaking quietly with Lily and James watching the young boy with what seemed to Nicholas like sad eyes. Nicholas clung to Godric as he studied the new man from the safety of Remus's legs and Harry moved a little closer, probably out of instinct, knowing that Nicholas was frightened.

"He may look a little frightening but he's good friends with Mum and Dad, or at least they get along and he's Dad's boss." Harry explained in a hushed whisper.

"Boys, we're ready to begin." James told the pair.

Nicholas suddenly found himself nervous about a ceremony all about him. Lily noticed the child's demeanor and lifted him, cradling him for a moment to calm him before putting him on her hip to carry in the ceremony room.

The rooms for adoption ceremonies looked quite a bit like a muggle church; aisles of seats with a slightly raised area in the front for the family containing what in a muggle church would be a christening pool for infants but in the wizarding world was the special cauldron used for blood adoptions. Nicholas looked fascinated at the beautiful room, Harry as well seeing as he had never seen this part of the Ministry before.

Harry and Nicholas didn't really listen to the Minister for Magic as he began the ceremony, Harry was too fascinated with the new area he had never seen, Nicholas was too distracted by all the new people. James knew the child was frightened, and moved closer to his wife so he was on Nicholas's other side. He had found if Nicholas didn't have a side open to the public, he was less frightened.

Lily was shocked herself at the turnout of the crowd. Professor McGonagall sat beside Dumbledore on the front row along with the majority of the order, and Sirius of course. The Weasley's and their youngest and only daughter were in attendance, as well as their oldest sons who had already finished their time at Hogwarts. Several prestigious pure blood families were also in attendance, possibly due to James's family lineage but also quite possibly because the only heir to the Nott family was being adopted and therefore, leaving the Nott family with no heirs for the future.

The only thing that caught the attention of Harry and Nicholas was when the Minister for Magic used a spell to take a drop from Lily, James, Harry, and Nicholas, and then directed Remus to mix the ingredients. As the Minister for Magic began writing up the official documentation, he told each member of the Potter family what to say.

"I, James Potter, in front of these witnesses and on my honor, do solemnly swear to have Nicholas become my flesh and blood, and to accept him as my son, as if I were one to partake in creating him." James had begun immediately followed by his wife.

"I, Lily Potter, in front of these witnesses and on my honor, do solemnly swear to have Nicholas become my flesh and blood, and to accept him as my son, as if I were the one to bring him into this world." Lily finished with a smile.

"I, Remus Lupin, in front of these witnesses and on my honor, do solemnly swear to become the godfather of Nicholas, and should anything happen to his parents, agree to accept him as my ward and raise him as my own." Remus swore as he moved slightly closer to the family.

"I, Harry Potter, accept Nicholas as my little brother." Harry promised.

"I, Nicholas, accept these offers." Nicholas accepted causing a few chuckles in the crowd. That wasn't the official saying for children in blood adoptions but the one used by children under eleven to keep things simple.

The Minister for Magic had each Potter and Remus sign the document and then signed himself, in the witness slot.

"As the Minister for Magic, I am proud to announce that Nicholas is now Nicholas Lupin Potter, and that by blood, these individuals are now bound as a family." The Minister proclaimed which had the room burst in applause.

Pictures were being flashed, questions asked, and Lily couldn't wait to just get her son home. Something special and fairly indescribable happens during a blood adoption. Lily supposes she already loved the child a great deal but as soon as she signed the paper, her love was just as strong as it was for Harry and she was sure James felt the same way. So after many questions and photographs, the family finally escaped back to the Potter Manor, minus Harry who returned to Hogwarts promptly with Remus.

Nicholas was practically asleep in Lily's arms when she reached the child's bedroom but as soon as she laid him in his bed, his blue eyes flung open and he stifled a yawn as he looked around the room. "Where's James?" The child asked.

"He's changing in his pajamas, which now that you're awake, you should do to." Lily said softly.

The witch got up and went to the dresser drawer containing the child's new pajamas, and pulled out the blue and white striped set. As she helped the utterly exhausted child change clothes, she smiled to herself, thinking this was the first of many times she'd be doing something like this for Nicholas.

"Will James still read me a story?" The child asked hopefully.

Lily smiled, knowing the child would probably only make it a few pages in before being out like a light, but she also knew her husband would be thrilled to read to their new son.

"I'm sure he would if you're still up for it." Lily smiled.

"I am." Nicholas promised. Lily smiled and kissed the child's forehead, calling James in the room. "Lily, ever since the ceremony I've felt sort of funny." The child admitted.

"What have you felt sweetheart?" She asked, wondering if the child could be ill.

"I don't know, it's weird, like I feel warm right here." The child told her, pointing to his heart.

Lily smiled and hugged the boy. "Sweetheart, I think you feel love. You feel love and you feel loved."

"I like it." The child admitted.

"I do too." Lily smiled at her young son.

Lily knew the ceremony not only bound a family, but it also formed bonds between the family, and it made the love more prevalent. This feeling would be permanent, when the family was all together, and it was a very welcome feeling.

"Nicholas, you still would like a story I see." James smiled as he entered the room which had twinkling stars on the walls and ceiling.

"Very much so." The child agreed.

"Well, which one of these would you like?" He asked offering the family copy of The Tales of Beedle and the Bard.

"This one." Nicholas decided pointing to the picture with a fountain. "What's it called?"

"It's called "The Fountain of Fair Fortune", one of my favorites." James smiled. "Ready?" He asked the child who promptly snuggled into his bed nodding happily. "High on a hill in an enchanted garden, enclosed by tall walls and protected by strong magic, flowed the Fountain of Fair Fortune." The wizard began, noting the child's happy expression.

Lily smiled on the scene as she stood in the doorway, thinking about how many times James had read from the same book to Harry, though Harry's favorite story was always _The Tale of the Three Brothers_. She smiled to think that maybe one day, though Harry was as he claimed "far too old for bedtime stories", that James would be able to read to both children.

By the end of the story, Nicholas was fast asleep. The child needed rest, and was finally getting some, so Lily and James left him to sleep peacefully, leaving his bedroom door cracked with an enchantment placed on the room to alert Lily and James if Nicholas were to wake in the middle of the night.

All in all, it had been a good day for the Potter family.

 **AN: So I didn't get very many reviews** **on the past chapters I've posted. Anyway, please give me some feedback guys! I hope this chapter was enough to make you all want to review some!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Quidditch Match

**The Story of Nicholas Potter**

 **Summary: In a world where Lord Voldemort never found out about the prophecy and was killed before he had the chance, what lies ahead for the Potter family? What happens when a young boy comes into their lives and steals the hearts of a family? Triggers: Child Abuse (slightly), Contains disciplinary spanking of young wizards by their parents when it is necessary.**

Chapter 4: The Quidditch Match

The trio fell into a routine quickly. On days where James and Lily both worked, Daisy, one of the Potter house elves, would care for Nicholas. Daisy was the same house elf who had cared for Harry, before he had gone to school. She was very maternal, loving, and made sure not only that Nicholas was happy but also that Nicholas was at least slightly productive with his time. For now, Lily and James taught Nicholas at home, once they got back from work, though they assumed soon enough, they'd need to find a tutor for the day or a school to send the child to. So far, Nicholas didn't seem to have as much trouble with accidental magic as other children, in fact, Lily was the only one who had seen him perform any accidental magic, and that was the first day she met the child at the hospital, when he was frightened and made things fall off the shelves in the room he was in. This made Lily and James think that perhaps a primary school was a good option; after all, Harry had gone to a muggle primary school. The only thing holding them back was that Nicholas was still fragile, emotionally and physically, and just a hair behind where he should be in learning.

Nicholas really enjoyed having Lily and James as his new parents. He felt like he had known them a lot longer than a month. Today Nicholas was excited because he got to go to Hogwarts to watch Harry play quidditch. The only part of Hogwarts that young Nicholas had seen so far was where Remus lived and he was ecstatic to see parts of the actual castle and most of all, the quidditch pitch.

So held closely by James, with Godric tucked safely under his arm, sporting his Gryffindor scarf and scarlet sweater with a pair of jeans, and some golden sneakers, Nicholas excitedly went through the floo network to his godfather's quarters, Lily close behind.

"Uncle Remus!" The young child exclaimed as James put him down and he flung himself in his godfather's awaiting arms.

"No hug for Uncle Sirius?" Sirius Black frowned from his place on his friend's sofa.

"I guess my second favorite uncle can have a hug." Nicholas said cheekily as he made his way to the marauder.

"Second favorite?" Sirius asked as he tickled the child who giggled loudly.

"Lily!" Nicholas called wanting the tickling to end.

"Sirius, stop tickling before he loses too much oxygen." Lily scolded.

"I love it when she talks medical." James smirked earning a whack from his wife.

"Is it time for the game yet?" Nicholas asked as he got up from Sirius's lap to rejoin James who lifted him up again.

"Just about Lion Cub." James assured the excited child.

"Here sweetheart, wear your toboggan and mittens." Lily told the child, kneeling down in front of him as she reached in her bag.

"But Lily…" The child huffed.

"It's very cold outside love, you'll thank me later." She smiled as she placed the Gryffindor toboggan and mittens on the five-year-old who had an adorable pouty look.

"Can we go? I want to see the pitch!" The child exclaimed.

"We better go before he starts running around in circles and breaks something." Sirius joked.

"Alright Lion Cub, we can go." James agreed.

Nicholas walked between Lily and James, holding both of their hands, Godric under his arm, with the two other marauders close behind, both smiling slightly at the scene as they walked through the castle and to the quidditch pitch. Nicholas, the whole way, looked wide eyed at the large castle, thinking about how it looked like he had always imagined it would. Every now and then, he'd direct a question to his godfather, assuming that a professor was about as knowledgeable as they come concerning the castle.

Before they had even gone to their seats in the tall Gryffindor tower, Nicholas was amazed at the sight. "I can't wait to play quidditch." He told James.

"I just hope Harry doesn't get hurt." Lily murmured more to herself than anyone else.

"He'll be fine Lily, you've seen him fly." Sirius shook his head a little.

"Yes, well, flying is one thing, being the youngest and newest player on a quidditch pitch is another." Lily sighed.

"It's in his blood remember?" James assured his wife.

"I hope you're right." Lily told her husband. "It's mighty cold for a November day; I hope Harry will be warm enough."

"I'm sure he'll be fine." James chuckled.

"I hope they beat Slytherin." Nicholas told the group.

"They better or I'll disown Harry." Sirius told the child with no hint of sarcasm in his tone causing Nicholas's lip to tremble.

"He's only joking sweetheart." Lily assured the little boy.

"This is why Moony is his favorite." James told his friend.

The small group found seats in the tower containing a few professors and some other alum and parents here for the game. Nicholas sat excitedly on James's knee watching as the adults all spoke to various members of the crowd.

"Look, its Harry!" Nicholas exclaimed as his older brother and the rest of the Gryffindor team flew out from their locker room, Slytherin doing the same from their locker room.

"On his new Nymbus Two Thousand." James agreed.

"That's the fastest broomstick, right?" Nicholas asked the older wizard.

"Correct, it was for Harry's eleventh birthday. He wasn't supposed to be allowed to bring it with him his first year but an exception was made when he made the house team." James told the young boy.

"I hope I can make the house team my first year." Nicholas agreed. "I think I want to be a chaser, or maybe a keeper, a seeker would be fun too but not a beater."

"You're a wee bit little for a beater." Remus agreed as he overheard the conversation.

Nicholas watched as the quidditch players mounted their brooms and went up in the air. He saw someone, that Remus told him was Madame Hooch, speak to the group and then blow her whistle. Then the balls were in the air and the match began.

"And the quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson for Gryffindor, what an excellent chaser that girl is, and rather attractive too…" The announcer said causing all three marauders to chuckle and Lily to roll her eyes.

"JORDAN!" They heard an angry Minerva McGonagall exclaim.

"Sorry professor." They heard Jordan mumble causing a few laughs from the crowd.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve — back to Johnson and — no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes — Flint flying like an eagle up there — he's going to sc— no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle — that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and — OUCH — that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger — Quaffle taken by the Slytherins — that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger — sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which — nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes — she's really flying — dodges a speeding Bludger — the goal posts are ahead — come on, now, Angelina — Keeper Bletchley dives — misses — GRYFFINDORS SCORE!" Jordan announced as cheers filled the pitch from the Gryffindor fans, including the tower Nicholas was sitting on.

When Harry dodged a bludger, narrowly missing his head mind you, Lily found herself clutching James's hand. "He's doing fine Lily." James assured his wife.

"Slytherin in possession," Jordan was saying, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the — wait a moment — was that the Snitch?"

This announcement caught the attention of the crowd as everyone stared right at the chaser holding the quaffle as he stared after the golden snitch, and then the two seekers were at the chase, Harry and the Slytherin seeker, Higgs, gaining the full attention of Nicholas, and of his parents and uncles.

When Flint fouled Harry intentionally during the chase for the snitch, Lily practically gasped, causing her husband to wrap an arm around her.

"He's okay Lily, look." Nicholas pointed out noticing his mother's concern.

Lily smiled at the child and tried to contain herself a little better as Gryffindor took their free shot.

"So — after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating…" Jordan began earning smirks from the marauders.

"Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall over the microphone.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul…" Jordan tried again earning a few chuckles through the crowd.

"Jordan, I'm warning you…" McGonagall began.

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinner, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession." Jordan settled on causing James to laugh.

"I wish this kid had been around when we were at Hogwarts." James told the group earning some nods of agreement.

Lily gasped as Harry dodged another bludger, almost hitting his head, again, and then Harry's broom jerked, and a look of confusion struck Lily's face.

"James…" She began.

"He's alright Lily." James assured her.

"James!" She gasped as the broom jerked again.

"What the bloody hell is going on with Harry's broomstick?" Sirius asked.

"Padfoot, five-year-old present." James corrected even though his friend's thoughts had just taken the words from his head and spoken them aloud.

"Brooms aren't supposed to do that." Nicholas pointed out.

"No they aren't." James agreed with the child as he watched the broom zigzag through the air and make violent swishing moments, almost throwing Harry from the broom multiple times.

"Slytherin in possession — Flint with the quaffle — passes Spinnet — passes Bell — hit hard in the face by a bludger, hope it broke his nose — only joking, Professor — Slytherins score — A no…" Jordan announced as the Slytherins cheered.

A few moments later, people seemed to realize Harry's broom was acting up as fingers pointed all over the stands but then the jerking stopped, a few moments later, and Harry was able to regain control of his broom.

"What in the bloody…" Sirius began but stopped as James shook his head.

"We'll figure out what that was later." James told his friend, his focus still on Harry.

Harry was speeding toward the ground, eventually losing his balance and falling to the ground when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick and then he hit the field on all fours.

"He looks like he's going to be sick." Lily murmured.

Then Harry coughed and something gold fell into his hand. "I've got the snitch!" The crowd heard Harry shout as he held it above his head, and the arguments began.

Flint was arguing that Harry didn't catch it, he swallowed it, but twenty minutes later, it made no difference. No rules were broken and Lee Jordan was happily shouting that Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty.

James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, and a very excited Nicholas, waited for Harry outside the locker room.

Once he did walk out of the locker room, Lily flung her arms tightly around her oldest. "Are you alright, do you feel any pain anywhere?" Lily began asking him as she looked her oldest son over.

"Mum, can't breathe." Harry mumbled making Lily loosen her grip.

"You did well son, I'm proud of you." James told his oldest as he gave him a hug.

"That was wicked Harry, the way you flew down so fast to the ground but didn't get hurt! You'll have to teach me!" Nicholas told his brother.

"Of course." Harry smiled as he ruffled the young boy's hair.

"We thought your mother was going to faint out of nerves." Sirius told his godson with a chuckled.

"Sirius Black!" Lily huffed.

"I'm fine Mom." Harry reassured his mother as Sirius playfully put an arm around his godson.

"Harry, come on! Hagrid's making some tea!" The group heard a yell.

"Oh Harry, can I meet Hermione? I know you've sent letters but I'd love to speak with her!" Lily gushed.

"Okay." Harry blushed a little about his mother's insistence. "Hermione, come meet Mum and Dad!"

Ron and Hermione made their way to the group, Nicholas suddenly becoming shy as he reached for James to pick him up, which he did happily.

"Mum, Hermione, Hermione, this is my Mum and Dad, you know Professor Lupin, and then there's Sirius Black, my godfather." Harry introduced.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Potter, and Mr. Black." Hermione told the adults.

"Please, Lily, James, and Sirius will do just fine. Harry's told us so much about you, and Ron of course, but we've known Ron for years. He tells us you're the brightest witch of your year." Lily told the younger witch happily causing her to blush.

"I simply enjoy reading more than causing trouble." She reasoned sending looks to Harry and Ron.

"Hey!" The boys called back.

All the adults smirked at the children but Lily was fascinated by the witch in front of her. She was so much like herself at that age, a muggle born who enjoyed reading, and found herself keeping her friends out of trouble. "Well, this summer, we must have you both for tea and we can talk more then but we wouldn't want to keep Hagrid waiting." Lily smiled.

"Goodbye." Hermione smiled.

Once the three first year students had departed, the smaller group made their way back to Remus's quarters. "You're still planning on staying for some tea right?" Remus asked.

"Of course." Lily agreed.

Nicholas enjoyed getting to spend some time with his godfather, and even convinced him to show him around more of the castle. Nicholas's favorite part of course, was still the quidditch pitch, but he thought the rest of the castle was pretty amazing too.

Nicholas promptly fell asleep on Remus's sofa as the adults spoke quietly about what they believed happened during the match but settled on a Slytherin student playing a nasty prank and jinxing the broom, perhaps the same student that got trolls in the castle on Halloween night putting Harry, Ron, and Hermione all in serious danger. James and Lily didn't like this one bit but Remus promised he would keep a closer eye on the child he considered a nephew. He also confessed to the couple and Sirius that he thought the trolls were completely unrelated. He thought that maybe someone was trying to get to the Sorcerer's Stone but assured the couple it was well hidden and well protected by all the professors and first and foremost, Dumbledore himself.

Lily and James left with Nicholas in time to get home for supper that the elves had prepared. As they sat around the table, they noticed Nicholas was quieter than usual as he poked around his plate.

"What's wrong sweetheart, aren't you hungry?" Lily asked the small child.

"I heard you say someone was trying to hurt Harry." Nicholas confessed.

"Lion Cub, you don't need to worry about that. We think it was just a mean prank." James explained.

"But they still wanted to hurt Harry." The child frowned.

"Sometimes young witches and wizards don't have the best judgment and they do things they shouldn't." James reasoned. "Uncle Remus is going to keep an eye on your brother, don't you worry."

After supper, Lily helped Nicholas bathe and put his pajamas on for bed and then James came up to his room to read to him, their nightly tradition. This time James read "The Tale of the Three Brothers", though James's little Lion Cub fell fast asleep before James was even halfway through the story so James kissed his little forehead, tucked the covers a little tighter around the child, and headed to his and Lily's room, to cuddle with his wife.

 **AN: Thank you for the reviews! You guys are awesome! As for the question regarding the blood adoption and Nicholas changing to look like the Potter family, I simply just left that out. I figured since it was already AU that I could make the blood adoption AU as well.**


	5. Chapter 5: An Ill Little Boy

**The Story of Nicholas Potter**

 **Summary: In a world where Lord Voldemort never found out about the prophecy and was killed before he had the chance, what lies ahead for the Potter family? What happens when a young boy comes into their lives and steals the hearts of a family? Triggers: Child Abuse (slightly), Contains disciplinary spanking of young wizards by their parents when it is necessary.**

Chapter 5: An Ill Little Boy

Lily woke in the middle of the night, her intuition as a mother telling her something was wrong. She put on her dressing robe and made her way from her room to check on Nicholas and when she entered, heard the sound of retching and noticed the bed was empty and the bathroom door was open.

Lily quickly made her way in the bathroom and noticed the small boy heaving into the toilet, looking dreadful. "Nicholas, sweetheart." Lily sighed as she knelt down and placed a hand on the child's back as he emptied more of his stomach's contents.

"I'm sorry Lily, I didn't mean to." Nicholas sobbed.

"Oh sweetheart, it's fine, I'm not angry. You're sick baby; you don't need to apologize for being sick." Lily reasoned as she felt the child's scorching forehead noting he had a fever.

"Lily, is everything alright?" James asked from the door, taking in the scene.

"Will you fetch me my bag?" She asked right as the child vomited again.

"Of course." James had agreed as he left the bathroom and made his way back to his and Lily's room to get her healer's bag.

"Lily, my tummy hurts." The child sobbed.

Lily lifted Nicholas in her arms and had him rest his scorching hot head on her shoulder as she rubbed his back.

"I know baby, I'm going to make it all better." Lily promised. "Tergeo." She whispered to clean up the sobbing child of the vomit on him.

"Here love." James told her as he walked in the bathroom.

"Baby, do you still feel like you're going to be sick or do you think you can make it to bed?" Lily asked.

Before Nicholas could answer he vomited all over Lily and then began crying again. "I'll fetch some towels." James told his wife.

"It's alright baby, I'm fine, you wouldn't believe how many times this has happened between Harry and my patients." She explained.

The child seemed to calm some as Lily hummed softly and was nearly asleep as James re-entered the bathroom with several towels in hand which he handed to Lily in exchange for Nicholas.

While Lily got herself cleaned up, James got Nicholas cleaned up, and into a new set of pajamas, before calling an elf to clean up the bathroom.

"James I'm going to be sick again." Nicholas cried.

James got Nicholas back to the toilet in time but the child had nothing left to vomit so instead, he dry heaved, and then sobbed.

"Let's take him to our room." Lily offered, knowing that when Harry was sick, he liked to be cuddled between his parents in their bed.

James nodded and carried the still crying boy to their room while Lily carried her bag behind the two. She began rummaging through her bag which was expanded to hold everything she'd need in an emergency, and found a calming drought, a stomach calming drought, and a throat relief drought. Unfortunately, she knew that children typically detested the taste of medicine so she quickly left the room and headed for the kitchen and mixed all three potions with pumpkin juice. It wouldn't mask the taste completely but it'd be tolerable for the child, something she had learned due to her patients and Harry.

James looked very relieved when Lily returned. He had tried everything he could think of to calm the child, from holding him, to humming, to rubbing his back; everything that worked with Harry wasn't working with Nicholas. The reason nothing was working was because Nicholas was still secretly afraid that he would be in trouble for being sick. The witch and wizard didn't know of his fears though.

"Here Nicholas, drink this. It'll make you feel much better." Lily offered the child the cup of pumpkin juice.

The child hesitantly sipped on the half full glass and then slowly drank the entire thing. The effects of the calming drought were almost immediate and Nicholas slumped in James's arms, not asleep but very, relaxed, and a lot calmer than he had been. Lily took this opportunity to examine the child, and to run some diagnostic spells on him and learned the child had a case of the stomach flu and unfortunately, other than the potions she had just used and keeping the child rested and hydrated, there was not much more the healer could do. Lily planned to stay a step ahead of the game and give the child more potions right before the old ones wore off, so the child wouldn't suffer, and she knew that in hopefully less than twenty four hours, the child would be all better.

"Godric." Nicholas mumbled.

Lily quickly used accio to retrieve her son's beloved lion quickly and handed him to her. "Do you feel better?" Lily asked the child.

"I'm c-cold." He shivered a little.

Lily nodded and quickly retrieved a pair of wool socks and a wool sweater from Nicholas's room which she quickly put him in before tucking him in tightly between James and herself. Lily ran her hand repeatedly through Nicholas's blonde locks as she hummed a gentle song, which quickly put James to sleep, followed by Nicholas. She smiled at the two sleeping soundly but noticing it was near 5:00AM, Lily opted not to go back to sleep so instead, she read from a new healing book that had been released a few weeks ago.

James woke around 6:30, like he always did due to his work, but Lily made sure he stayed quiet so Nicholas could sleep. She sent him to fetch Daisy and to also grab a bite for breakfast. Just a few moments after James had left, Daisy popped in the room.

"Mistress, what is it that's you be needing?" The elf asked quietly noticing the youngest of the Potter sleeping soundly with his head resting on his mother.

"I was wondering if you could fetch me some plain porridge for Nicholas, and also some pumpkin juice that I can mix his potions in with. He'll need to take them in about thirty minutes so he won't feel the effects of this nasty bug." Lily explained.

"Of course mistress, I's be right back with it fors master Nicholas." Daisy smiled and popped away.

When Daisy returned, Lily sighed. She knew Nicholas needed rest but she also felt he needed the potions so she gently shook the child awake once his potions were mixed in the pumpkin juice.

"Nicholas, sweetheart, you need some more potion and I thought you might try some plain porridge if you felt up to it." Lily told the child.

"Okay." Nicholas agreed.

Lily carefully helped the child drink his potions and then held the bowl to him. Nicholas only ate about four bites but it was something. "Daisy, before you go, could you bring me a cool wash cloth?" Lily asked.

"Of course mistress." The elf agreed returning momentarily with a damp wash rag which Lily placed on the child's head.

Once James returned, Lily told him to find the fever reducing potion in her bag, feeling that the child was still warm but also shivering even with the sweater and socks. Nicholas was able to drink that potion without pumpkin juice with the most adorable look of disgust, but without spitting it out.

"Lily, I'll take over for a bit, you go take your shower and get a bite." James offered.

"Alright, Nicholas, will you be okay with James while I take about half an hour to get myself cleaned up and fed?" Lily asked.

Nicholas knew he should agree to this but shook his head and clung to Lily. "I see we have another Mummy's Boy when it comes to sickness." James sighed.

"I'm fine sweetheart, why don't you go get me a plate?" Lily offered.

James nodded and left the room, returning with a plate of breakfast he had charmed to be sent-less for the sake of his ill son. Nicholas fell asleep on Lily as she ate, the calming drought taking over. Lily decided unless he became upset again that Nicholas could do without the calming drought for the day.

The next time Nicholas woke, it was again for some more potions around 11:00AM but this time, he stayed awake. "James?" The child asked as he still clung to Lily and Godric.

"Yes Lion Cub?" James asked with a smile.

"Will you read me a story?" Nicholas asked hopefully.

"Of course, which book?" James asked already knowing the answer was _The Tales of Beedle and the Bard_ but figuring he'd ask anyway.

" _The Tales of Beedle and the Bard_ please." Nicholas said with a smile.

James retrieved the book from the library and returned, climbing into bed and offering his opened arms for Nicholas to crawl into, which he did. "Which story?" James asked.

"Can we read all of them today?" Nicholas asked with an adorable dimpled grin.

"Of course we can." James smiled. "Which first?"

"Umm, can we start from the start, with "The Wizard and the Hopping Pot"?" Nicholas asked.

"Of course." James agreed as he flipped the book open to the correct page and began reading. "There was once a kindly old wizard who used his magic generously and wisely for the benefit of his neighbours. Rather than reveal the true source of his power, he pretended that his potions, charms and antidotes sprang ready-made from the little cauldron he called his lucky cooking pot. From miles around people came to him with their…" James began.

Lily took the opportunity to get herself showered and get some tea, knowing Nicholas was happy as could be with James and his favorite book. Lily also took the time to have the elves fix some ginger tea, to soothe her son's stomach even further.

When Lily returned with the tea, she realized James was already over halfway done with the second story of the book and at this rate, would need to read from one of the other storybooks. Nicholas gladly accepted the cup of tea and even asked for some more porridge and Lily thought the worst was over with, until Nicholas clutched his stomach and tears filled his eyes.

"Is it tight?" Lily asked, knowing Nicholas probably didn't understand what cramps meant.

"Very." Nicholas agreed.

"Alright baby, I know it's uncomfortable but this is good, it means things are getting better in your tummy." Lily assured the child.

"But it hurts Mummy." Nicholas cried.

Lily and James weren't sure if Nicholas had intentionally called Lily or if it had just slipped out. They weren't even sure if he realized what he had called her but Lily climbed into bed nonetheless, and pulled the child in her arms, rubbing soothing circles on his back as he cried into her chest.

"I know it hurts baby, and it'll pass but it'll take a few moments." Lily sighed.

"Is there any potion that will help this?" James asked.

"I don't have any with me." Lily sighed.

"Should I run and get some?" James offered as he studied the sobbing child.

"By the time you get back, I think this will have passed." Lily disagreed. "Fetch some pumpkin juice, it's about time for his potions anyway, I'll add in the calming drought again."

James did as he was told and returned just in time with the pumpkin juice which Lily quickly mixed the potions in with and had the child drink. Just like the calming drought had done the other times, Nicholas was quickly relaxed to the point where he was almost sleeping.

"Can we keep reading?" He asked through a yawn.

James chuckled but continued where he had left off, smiling as his wife comforted the young child, thinking that even though he hated his son being sick, that this was one of those things Harry was beginning to be too old for that they could now do with Nicholas. He couldn't wait to have the boys together over Christmas break in just a few short weeks. They'd also be hosting four of the Weasley boys who would not be joining their parents on the trip to Romania. They'd have a full house for Christmas, probably filled with tons of pranks between the Weasley twins and Sirius, but that's just how Lily and James wanted it. They only hoped Nicholas would warm up to Percy, Fred, George, and Ron and that he'd enjoy his first Christmas as a Potter, and also his first proper Christmas.

Around 8:00PM, Nicholas fell asleep between his parents, and Lily could only hope that his rough patch with his stomach bug was over as she and James too fell asleep.

 **Hope you enjoyed this. It was sort of light and fluffy but necessary bonding time. Review, favorite, follow, send shout outs, tell your friends!**


	6. Chapter 6: Trouble

**The Story of Nicholas Potter**

 **Summary: In a world where Lord Voldemort never found out about the prophecy and was killed before he had the chance, what lies ahead for the Potter family? What happens when a young boy comes into their lives and steals the hearts of a family? Triggers: Child Abuse (slightly), Contains disciplinary spanking of young wizards by their parents when it is necessary.**

Chapter 6: Trouble

The Christmas holidays were fast approaching and in just a week, Harry and the Weasley boys would arrive back from Hogwarts. As Nicholas was becoming more and more comfortable with Lily and James, he began testing his boundaries more and more and James knew that one day he was going to go too far and wind himself in need of some discipline. James was unsure if he'd be able to doll out a punishment, even if well deserved, but also knew he'd have to if Nicholas did anything too serious.

James and Sirius had just finished hunting down a former Death Eater and were currently celebrating their success with Madeye Moody and Kingsly Shacklebolt when a very alarmed Minnie, one of the Potter house elves, appeared in James's office.

"Master, comes quick. Nicholas is hurt, Daisy sents me to get you and Rosie to gets Mistress!" The elf exclaimed.

James felt his stomach practically flip as he stood from his seat and apparted home, Sirius right behind him. The wards allowed certain people to apparate within them and obviously James and Sirius were some of those people.

"Overs heres Master!" Curly, the house elf generally in charge of cleaning exclaimed as he ran towards the practice quidditch pitch.

James's stomach churned, surely his five-year-old, even if he got his hands on a broom, wouldn't have known how to fly on one.

"I's trieds to stops him Master, he's was too high." A hysterical Daisy sobbed as James and Sirius approached the scene.

Nicholas lay on the snow-covered ground sobbing harder than James had heard from him, blood trickling around him and James found himself wishing Lily was here. As a fighter in the wizarding war and as an auror, he knew quite a bit of healing magic but he didn't know how to not hurt the child more because he was quite certain moving the child in his fragile state would make him feel more pain than he was in.

"Nicholas, you're okay, I'm right here." James assured the child as he placed a hand on the back of the child's head which seemed to be a big source of the bleeding.

"I'm sorry Daddy!" Nicholas sobbed, breaking James's heart. Nicholas had been calling Lily "Mummy" more but this was the first time he had called James "Daddy".

"Shh, stay still for now Lion Cub; try not to get too upset." James directed as he and Sirius carefully rolled the child on his back to get a better look at him.

His arm was bent in an awkward position and James knew it was broken as well as a few ribs based on how the child winced anytime he breathed.

"What happened?!" Lily asked as she arrived on the scene.

"Master Nicholas went to play outside whiles I's was gettings his lunch and whens I cames to calls hims for lunch he was flyings on a broom. I's tolds him he was too little and young tos fly and tos come down but he wouldn'ts listen and then he fell from highs in the sky. I sents Minnie and Rosie tos get yous and Master as soons as it happends. I'm sorrys mistress!" Daisy exclaimed.

"It's not your fault Daisy, you did everything you could." Lily promised as she knelt beside the child. "Minnie, fetch my bag, Rosie, fetch some towels, Curly, fetch some warm blankets, Daisy, fetch me the extra supplies from the medical cabinet in the kitchen."

Lily took control of the situation, and with help from Sirius, James, and the elves, her child was mended as much as possible for now but would need a blood-replenishing potion as well as some others Lily didn't have on hand and some rest so Lily directed James and Sirius to get the child in pajamas and in bed while she went back to work to fetch the needed potions and to request some time off to care for young Nicholas.

James had a mixture of emotions as he carried the child as carefully as possible into the house and up the stairs to his room which Sirius quickly made the night sky as they entered. James was still concerned for his child even though he knew Lily had mended him but part of James was livid that his child would do something so reckless and had it been Harry, as soon as he was fully healed, he'd find himself over James's knee, but this wasn't Harry, it was Nicholas, and James in a way, was still trying to make up for the years of abuse Nicholas had suffered at the hands of his biological parents and James hated when Nicholas cried and to consider being the source of those tears nearly broke his heart.

"Mate, Lily wanted us to get Nicholas changed." Sirius spoke breaking James's train of thought and making him realize he was still holding the child, hadn't even laid him in his bed yet.

"Right." James sighed.

The two marauders got the child changed into some of his warmer pajamas seeing as the child had been lying in the snow and probably was still very cold. It took both of them to maneuver him into his new clothes seeing as Nicholas with the potions Lily had given him, was practically sleeping. James knew if his wife wasn't already the Head Children's Healer, that Nicholas would've been taken to the hospital and that he would be in far worse condition.

When Lily returned, she finished treating the child and then told the marauders they needed to let him rest, and shooed them out of the room, charming the room to alert her if Nicholas woke. Once Sirius was sure Nicholas was to be alright, he headed back to work, offering to tell the Minister that James would need to take a day or so off to handle a minor emergency but given the Minister's unusually cheery mood at the Holidays, the marauders knew this wouldn't be a problem. Once Sirius was gone, James asked Rosie to fetch some fire whiskey for him, offering Lily some as well, which she declined.

"He'll be alright James." Lily promised as she cuddled against her husband on their bed, still in her lime green healer's robes from the hospital.

"I know that, I'm just thinking of how easily avoided this situation could've been if Nicholas had just followed the rules, or even come down when Daisy asked." James sighed as he took the glass of fire whiskey from Rosie.

"Well, clearly he's in need of some punishment." Lily sighed.

"I can't punish him while he's so hurt." James sighed.

"As his healer, I can tell you he'll be perfectly fine the morning after tomorrow, completely back to normal aside from a broken arm which will take about a week to heal." Lily assured her husband.

"I can't Lily." James sighed.

"If it were Harry, what would you do?" Lily asked.

"He'd find himself over my knee the moment he was better." James told his wife.

"Nicholas should be no different James, they're both our sons." Lily reasoned.

Yes they were both James and Lily's sons but unlike Nicholas, Harry had never been beaten, abused, broken. James just couldn't bare the possibility of Nicholas reliving any of those memories.

"What if it brings back old memories?" James sighed.

"It won't, not as long as you explain to him the difference beforehand." Lily assured her husband with a small peck to the cheek. "I need a shower, care to join me?"

Meanwhile, Daisy stood by Nicholas's bed, not even considering leaving her young master's side. She felt tremendously guilty even though her master and mistress had assured her she wasn't at fault but she still didn't plan on leaving the child's side until he was completely better. The maternal elf even fell asleep on the floor by the child's bed, waiting in case she could be of any assistance.

This is how Lily and James found her the next morning when they went to check on their still sleeping son. James gently awoke the elf.

"Daisy, you don't have to stay by his side." He told her.

"Daisy's knows master but Daisy's woulds likes to if its okays with you and mistress." Daisy told him.

"Of course it is okay with us" Lily smiled "but know you don't have to."

"When wills the young master be awake?" Daisy asked.

"Sometime today, he'll be just fine by tomorrow morning." Lily assured the small elf.

"Daisy's wills stays with young master untils the morning then." Daisy nodded.

It was a strange Tuesday in the Potter manor without Nicholas running around. Around noon, Daisy alerted the couple that the young master was awake and the two quickly ran to his room.

"Nicholas, sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Lily asked as she sat down beside the child on his bed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sore." Nicholas admitted.

"That'll pass by morning." Lily assured the child.

"Lion Cub, what happened yesterday?" James asked his son softly.

Nicholas avoided eye contact with his parents, looking around the starry room, trying to do anything but look at them.

"I thought it would be fun." The child mumbled.

"But Nicholas, you haven't even learned to fly yet." James sighed with a small head shake.

"I thought it would be easy." The child admitted.

"Do you remember when you asked to go try and fly a few days after the quidditch match?" James asked the young boy earning a nod. "And what did I tell you?"

"That I wasn't to try and fly without you because I could get hurt." Nicholas mumbled.

"So why did you try and fly after I told you not to?" James asked.

The young wizard shrugged and went back to avoiding eye contact with his parents. "Am I in trouble?" The child asked nervously.

"Not today." James sighed. "But once you are completely healed, yes."

"I am sorry." The child told his parents.

"We know sweetheart, but some things call for consequences regardless of if you are sorry or not." Lily told the child as she ran her hand through his hair. "Do you think you could eat some? It's been awhile since you've had a proper meal."

"I think so." The child agreed.

"James, have Daisy make some soup, that'll be best to try first." Lily directed.

Her husband nodded and quickly left the room, returning after he had instructed Daisy. He studied the child as Lily was helping him sit up, he only winced a little as he did so. The little one still felt bad and James wasn't so sure if he could go through with punishing him the following day, after all, wasn't being injured punishment enough?

"James, will you read me a story?" The child asked quietly.

James smiled at the little boy; obviously the child wasn't angry with him…yet at least. "I think I can do that." James decided. "Let me guess, "The Fountain of Fair Fortune"?" The older wizard asked.

"Yes please." Nicholas agreed.

James left to retrieve the book, returning only moments later. He allowed the child to snuggle up to him, like he always did when he was about to go to bed, and began reading what had become the child's favorite story from the child's favorite book.

Right before dinner, Sirius arrived at the Potter manor to check up on his youngest nephew, a stuffed hippogriff in hand. The child gladly accepted the gift and the company as he was now just a tiny bit sore from the previous day's events.

Lily agreed to let Nicholas out of bed to eat with her, James, and Sirius, and soon enough, the group was seated around the dining table, eating a delicious meal of game pie that the elves had prepared. Sirius made Nicholas laugh all through dinner, joking with his youngest nephew, telling him stories about things he and James had done during their years at Hogwarts.

After dinner, it was time for Nicholas to head to bed, so James read him another story, his best friend watching from the door. Sirius couldn't help the smile on his lips as he watched the scene. "Darling isn't it?" Lily asked the marauder.

"James has always been good with children; it's just a change to see him with a young child again." Sirius smiled.

"He's really settled in well." Lily smiled.

"The Holidays are going to be fun with so many kids around." James smiled.

"Hopefully Remus can reign you and the Weasley twins in." Lily laughed. "Between the three of you I'm sure we'll all have colorful hair by the end of the first day."

"Colorful hair, really Lily? You underestimate us way too much." Sirius chuckled.

"He's out." James informed the two as he walked out of the room.

"Your wife seems to think that all the Weasley twins and I are capable of is colorful hair." Sirius told his best friend.

"Please just don't do anything that will get any of the kids in trouble, I'm dreading the punishment I have to dish out tomorrow enough. I won't be able to punish anymore children until long after the Holiday season." James sighed.

"I've never known you to second guess a punishment." Sirius told his friend as the trio made their way to the library to sit.

"Well, look at him. He's so tiny, and still so…fragile." James sighed.

"He's not fragile, he's pretty resilient. He'll be fine mate." Sirius shook his head.

"I like when Sirius is actually being serious." Lily laughed.

"Like I haven't heard that one before." Sirius rolled his eyes. "I don't always joke."

"Just most of the time." James laughed.

The dreaded moment finally arrived when James had Nicholas in his study, where he had always disciplined Harry. He was watching the child, waiting for an answer about why he thought he was in trouble but Nicholas seemed to be too nervous to answer.

"Nicholas, Lion Cub, tell me why you're in trouble." James requested again.

"Because I disobeyed by flying?" Nicholas asked.

"That's right." James agreed. "Now I think we should talk about what your consequence is going to be."

"I'm sorry!" Nicholas squealed.

"I know you are sorry but you are still going to be in trouble. You're going to be spanked for this, do you understand?" James asked.

"Please! Don't!" Nicholas screamed.

James knew there was going to be some protest that went along with the possibility of a spanking but the child in front of him seemed absolutely petrified. James sighed and his expression softened a bit.

"Nicholas, have you ever been spanked before?" James asked the child.

The child hesitated as he stared at the older wizard. He had been spanked plenty of times but James and Lily weren't as mean as his old Mommy and Daddy.

"Yes." Nicholas cried.

"What happened?" James asked.

"Well, my old Daddy, he'd make me take off all my clothes." Nicholas began his voice shaky. "Then he'd make me stand up with my hands over my head. If I moved them I got more spankings. He'd hit me with his belt over and over again all over my body until I fell asleep."

James felt a twinge of guilt in his heart. No wonder Nicholas was terrified when James said he was going to spank the child. The child had no idea what a normal spanking was like.

"Nicholas, a normal spanking isn't like that." James sighed. "Why don't I explain to you what's going to happen?"

Nicholas nervously nodded his head as he sniffled a little.

"I'm going to put you over my knee and pull down your trousers. You can keep your underpants on and then I'm going to smack your bottom and only your bottom ten times. That's it, you'll be done after that." James told the child.

"Okay." Nicholas sniffled.

"Are you ready to begin?" James asked the child.

Nicholas nervously nodded and James took the child's wrist in his hand gently, pulling him over to the couch in the study where James sat down. He gently unfastened the child's trousers before lifting him onto his lap where he pulled them down below the child's knees. The child squirmed, as most boys in a similar position would, but his heartbeat was far too quick across James's knees.

James decided to give the child a moment to calm down and gently rubbed his back. When Nicholas finally relaxed across his lap, James lifted his hand in the air, dreading what he was about to do.

SMACK. His hand crashed down on the child's upturned bottom. SMACK. SMACK.

The child began whimpering at the stinging he was experiencing and squirmed a bit, causing the older wizard to have to hold him in place with his free hand.

SMACK. SMACK.

The next two were quick and also the two smacks that caused Nicholas to begin crying and kicking his feet again making James tighten his grip on the child a little bit.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

The last five were directed right on the child's sit spots which caused the child to wail even harder and as soon as James finished soundly spanking the boy, he lifted him onto his lap and help him close.

"I'm sorry Daddy!" The child sobbed.

"I know Lion Cub and you are forgiven." James comforted the child.

"I won't do it again." Nicholas promised.

"I bet you won't." James agreed. "Or you'll find yourself in the same exact position."

"Can we go see Mommy?" The child sniffled.

James chuckled a bit and nodded. "I bet you Mommy's going to hold you until you can't breathe."

"Good, I think I might like that." Nicholas giggled.

And so Lily Potter did. She held her son as close to her as she could, trying to comfort her son who still had a very sore bottom just like she had done for Harry in the past.


End file.
